Uriah's Undying Fame!
by xxfluffedxx
Summary: This is a story about Uriah, who's also famous, has an undying love for Beatrice his childhood bestie and crush, Will he be able to get her to feel the same way about him? Find out. And This is a UriahTris Story, I got the Idea from Faither. Also Four is mentioned but is not really in the story, So sorry for all you Fourtris lovers. I enjoy fourtris sometimes too.
1. Introduction?

**Guys. Do you like this story? It's UriahTris No Fourtris sowwy. :c Got the Idea off of Faither. This probably sucks but you know. On with the story.**

* * *

**Uriah's Pov**

I'm finally getting a break from this career I get to go back to school and see my childhood crush and bestie, Beatrice Prior. I know she sounds stuck up, because of her name. Trust me, she hates her name. I used to call her Bea, I'm not even sure what she looks like now let alone what she's called. I remembered the night I left her.

~Flashberk!~

_"Uriah!" I turn and see Tris waiting in the yard for me to come outside and hang out like we usually do. _

_"Come on Bea, lets go for a walk."_

_"Okay Uri." She smiles. When I leave I know the thing I'll miss most is her smile._

_We walk a little bit in silence, a comfortable one. I hate that I have to bear her the heart breaking news. I just hope she won't miss me too much. I know I'll miss her a lot. More then she can imagine._

_"Uriah, Lets talk about our crushes I want to know the lucky girl you're crushing on."_

_"Oh, Uhm.. I'll tell you if you tell me yours first."_

_"Fine, Only because we're Best friends."_

_"I like Four." She continues._

_It feels like I've been punched in my stomach. Four? Of all people. He had all the girls swooning over him all the time._

_"What about you Uriah?"_

_"Oh. Uhm" Quick make up a lie so it wont be awkward! I yelled at myself._

_"I like Marlene."_

_"I now have the right to officially ship you two."_

_"Ship?"_

_"It's when you want two people to be together."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yep."_

* * *

_It was late at night and I still haven't told Bea that i'm leaving yet. I'm such a coward. No you're not Uriah, you just don't want to hurt someone you love. I get up out of bed get dressed and make my way over to her house. I have to tell her I'm leaving I can't leave without an explanation. I find my way to her house. I can't just go up to her door That'll wake everyone up! I look at my surroundings. A tree. By her window, Perfect. I climb it and knock on her window._

_"Oh my god, Uriah what are you doing here at this hour?"_

_"It's only 3:34 am." I say checking my watch_

_"Still what are you doing here?"_

_"I have to tell you something I didn't have the balls to say earlier."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Bea, I'm leaving for a few years. I'm going to be a actor."_

_"Oh, just like you always wanted."_

_"We'll always be best friends, I promise."_

_"Positive?"_

_"I'm positive." With that I lean in an kiss her before she can react._

_She doesn't kiss back, She stands still. Shocked._

_"I-I thought you liked Marlene."_

_"No, Bea, I lied. I like you. I just didn't have the guts to say it after you said you liked Four."_

_"Uriah, I'll miss you."_

_"I'll miss you the most Bea. I gotta go."_

_She kisses my cheek and shuts the window. I ride back home and lay down on my bed. Wait a minute. Bea. Kissed. My. Cheek. I hope things won't change by the time I get back._

_~Flashberk Ovah!~_

* * *

I could repeat that day back in 8th grade over and over again in my head never missing one detail. Beatrice Prior, I can't wait to see you again.

* * *

**You see, I was going to ask if you wanted me to post this story, But I could resist myself. Yes Kiki, How Cliche' of you. I just wanted to make one really really badly after reading Faithers. Even if you guys don't like it that's fine I love your opinions. Let me know!**

**I'm writing this while sleep deprived probably not the best idea but oh well. Until next time.**

**Todadee!~ Kiki**


	2. Zeke and Tris!

**Hey guys sorry I didn't upload sooner. But because my internet is limited and yeah. So. To make it up to you guys I will post a chapter to each of my fanfics and I will update A story is lost a replaced. So. I have a lot of work to get done so if the chapters are short sorry. **

* * *

**Uriah's Pov**

Beep bede-ep. Beep. Bede-ep.

The one thing they still need to change about school is the time it starts. My god. I quickly grab my clothes I got out the other night. I do not want to be late to see my Bea. I run my fingers through my hair, Brush my teeth and grab a apple on my way out. I realized Today, is the first day of senior year, as I hop into my BMW.** (A/n Zeke is only older by a few months so their in the same grade.)** I also get to see Zeke! I haven't seen him since 8th grade. You'd think that I would live with my brother. Nope, I have my own luxurious apartment. I pull into the driveway of school and park near the back. As soon as I get out I spot my brother Zeke with.. A gorgeous blonde! I mean I've seen tons of people. But none as pretty as her. I walk up and tap Zeke on the shoulder. Without looking at me he says

"Not now dude, Can't you see I'm talking with someone more important than you?"

"Wow Zeke, way to put your own brother down. Am I not that Important?"

With that Zeke instantly turns around and his eyes widen in shock.

"URIAH!"

"Zeke!"

We take a minute to hug seeing it's been forever.

"So Zeke, tell me. Who's your little friend over here?"

"Oh right! Uriah, This is Tris."

"Nice to meet you."

"Wow, way to go Uriah, not remembering your childhood bestie!"

"Bea?"

"The one and only. I just perfer Tris now."

"Ah so whatcha doing hanging out with my lame-o brother. Your cool enough to hang out with someone even slightly cooler."

"Dude not cool! Way to throw me under the bus in front of my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Who..? Where? I only see me, you and Tris."

he smacks me upside the head.

"Tris and I are dating."

My heart_ Shatters._ Why didn't I realize this. I loved her but I didn't stay in contact enough. She's dating my own brother I- I can't tear them apart no matter how much I want to. I couldn't bear to live with myself after that.

"So... How long have you guys been dating?" The shorter the better.

"Two years ago, Today."

"Happy anniversary!"

"Thanks Uriah. Well Zeke I better get to class I don't want to be late on the first day of school. Nor do I want to be crowded because of people thinking you're Uriah when you are Zeke. Since you guys are nearly Identical."

That's true because the only difference between Zeke and me is that he is like 5 inches taller.

"I want to walk you to class though, We can have Uriah walk into the building first though."

"Only if Uriah wants to."

"Sure."

Even though I'd rather have it the other way around. I walk into school and I immediately get pumbled by girls. Out of the corner of my eye I see Zeke and Tris walking in, his arm wrapped around her waist. It's not Zeke's fault. I never even told him I liked her.

* * *

**Oh the horror the horror! Zeketris!? What about UriahTris?! We were promised UriahTris! Don't worry calm down! You'll get your Uriahtris soon enough! But that was unexpected. Even for me.**

**Hopefully I can write some more chapters. I haven't had school all week and I didn't have internet so I didn't know what to write. Ugh.**

**More to come soon. I hope. Todadee!~Kiki**


	3. KIKI YOU NEED TO UPDATE DAMNIT

**I'm sorry, But this is not an update for ANY. Of my stories. I understand completely if you are angry at me, I recently got some Reviews from a few guest (They may or may not be the same person.) Now, I have been a little stressed recently, It's hard for me to get all this work that's building up. I'm working my hardest in school, Heck, I'm filling out My registration Form For next year! You all have every right to be mad at me.**

**Some Stories I haven't updated In days, Weeks... Months. And I'm truly sorry, I have little snipits not long enough to be a good sized chapter to me anyway, My question to the guest. Would you rather have a 200 word chapter every other day, Or a long one that's at least 900 words? I'm sorry, to disappoint you guys for this not being a chapter. But I'll delay my workings even Further if I get hassled about not posting in quote on quote 'It's been 4 Days!' Yeah, Just for this fanfic. I enjoy writing my fanfics but you guys must understand. **

**If I get a bunch of Reviews like I did today saying. 'You haven't updated in 4 whole days, I'm going to read someone elses fanfic!' Heck I even got a bad review about Lucianna being a brat and she shouldn't be with Uriah, Heck, I do like Uriah and Marlene Together it's just I don't know! I wanted to be Different.**

**Thank you to those who actually read my authors notes. I love each and everyone of my Fluffs. Those are my Reviewers Followers and Favoriters. **

**Until next chapter.**

**~Kiki**


	4. Trissy's Thoughts

**Hola Muchacas and Muchachos. Hey LOOK I ACTUALLY LEARNED SOMETHING IN SPANISH! xD Here's another Chapter .**

* * *

**Tris's Pov**

As soon as I arrived to school, Zeke was already waiting there for me.

"A rose for my beautiful girlfriend."

"Awh, Thanks Zeke. Also you remembered!"

"Well, Yeah. After all it is the first day of school."

"So how many classes do we have together?"

"We have Four classes together. We have 3rd 4th 6th and 8th together."

"Awesome! That's more then last year."

I start to lean closer to Zeke so we can kiss but then we get interrupted which usually never happens, at least not when Zeke's with me. They know not to bother us.

"Can you see I'm busy talking to someone more important than you?" I see Zeke roll his eyes and I giggle.

"Wow way to put your own brother down. Am I really not that important?"

**(A/n: You knows what happens after that)**

* * *

I can't help but feel that something is off. Uriah doesn't seem as peppy as he did when he was first talking to us. I make up some lame excuse to leave because honestly I think Zeke and Uriah could use some brother bonding time. In the end we just make Uriah go in before Us, I feel kinda bad because he's going to get bugged this whole school year. I remembered when Uri was first famous and all the girls were making it basically impossible for Zeke to breathe. He had to explain to them at least 10 times how he wasn't his brother. I'm glad Uriah's back though, I remember the night he kissed me..

/Flashback/

Suddenly Uriah presses his lips to mine. I'm shocked I never thought Uriah would like me in that way! I mean like when we were talking about crushes I said Four because I don't think I could've handled it if he said he liked Marlene, My heart honestly would've shattered.

But here he was, admitting his true feelings for me the night he leaves. I honestly didn't even remember half of the conversation we just had. But before I know it he has to leave, too soon. I kiss him on the cheek and shut my window.

"Oh Uriah, Don't forget about me."

I whispered into the nothingness. I feel a tear run down my cheek, followed by another, and another, before I know it I'm full out sobbing. I didn't have any sleep, so when I went to school it was obvious that I had been crying last night.

'Are you okay?' I was asked through out the day, My answer was always no. After school I found Zeke out by the track with tears in his eyes.

"Zeke?"

I hadn't talked to him more then a few times before despite being Uriah's best friend. He smiled a sad smile at me.

"I'm sick of this question and I'm sure you are too, but, Whats wrong Zeke?"

"One, my brother left without even a proper good bye! and Two, Stella broke up with me."

"I'm sorry about your luck Zeke. But it seems mine isn't any better."

He scoffs. "Tell me how your's isn't any better."

"I lost my best friend Uriah, I got a proper goodbye, Only he told me he liked me and left."

"Love, A foolish thing Isn't it?"

"Why Yes Zeke, I believe it is. Because for all I know, when he gets back he wont love me."

"Our Predicament seems similar."

"Yep."

/Flash Back Over/

After that Zeke and I hung out more often, that eventually ended up as him and I dating. When I heard that Uriah was coming back, not for the reason you would think though, He's my best friend so I'm glad he's back...

That's the only Reason I'm glad Uriah's back, Right..?

* * *

**Oh, Oh, Oh Trissy, My dear little Trissy, what is going on in that mind of yours?**

**Well, with you being Divergent, I guess that's what only Divergents know, I am not Divergent... I'm not suppost to tell you guys my Amplitude But I will, just don't tell anyone... *Checks To Make Sure Coast Is Clear.***

**I got Dauntless. It isn't strange for a Candor to Transfer though!**

**Todadee!**

**~Kiki**


End file.
